Shadows of Midnight
by Pink-Cosmos
Summary: AU. Kai was born with a curse, this curse makes him change into a darker version of himself whenever he is around the girl with the purest of all hearts. What if this girl always looks to the dark instead of the light? KaiHilary
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I'm here is my newest fic ' Starlight Dreams'. I'm going to make a promise, and if I don't fulfill it tell me. Here it goes, My promise to all of you is that this story will be explained better than my other stories! This is KaiHil.

Summary: AU. Hilary, a girl who NEVER looks to the light gets taken away during the night. By who? a certain crimson eyed, two toned hair teen. Who is he? He is a coldhearted guy who is born with a curse. Beyblade/ DNAngel x-crossover. No actual DNAngel characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter one: A night of mysteries part 1

A sixteen year old brunette, by the name of Hilary Tatitabana was on her way home from another bad day at school. She had no friends, she never smiled, in fact she hardly talked. The only time she ever smiled was in third grade. She had meet someone by the name of Kai Hiwatari, who was much like herself in the present. He had been her only friend, until he had moved away to Russia.

Flashback

__

Hilary dear? Can you take these cookies over to our new neighbors to welcome them to the neighborhood?" Hilary's mom asked. "Yes mom." an eight year old Hilary said solemnly taking the plate of cookies over to her new neighbors. She walked across the street to the house. It was huge. Hilary was nervous because she thought everyone in the house would be older than herself. She took a deep breathe and rang the door bell.

__

She waited. The door then opened about three seconds later to reveal a boy about her about her age with two toned hair. "May I help you?" the boy said coldly. "Yes, my name is Hilary Tatitabana. I'm your new neighbor." Hilary said once again solemn. "Hn" the boy grunted. "My name is Kai Hiwatari." Kai introduced himself coldly. "My mom baked these um, cookies for you and your family" Hilary said offering the cookies while looking down at her feet.

__

Kai took the cookies and said "You shouldn't be sad, you have nothing to be sad about." Hilary looked up "What do you mean?". "I mean if you probably haven't been in pain before, so you shouldn't be sad." Kai said in a monotones voice. "Oh" Hilary said thinking. Kai just stared at her with the plate of cookies in his hand. "I have been in pain. I have no friends. So why are you sad?" Hilary asked. Kai smiled at her. Hilary looked at him with a look that said 'why are you smiling at me!'. As if he read her mind he said ,

__

"I have no friends either plus my grandfather is always mean to me." Kai said, "We have a lot in common." Now it was Hilary's turn to smile. "We do don't we." Hilary said happily. "So, do you want to be my friend?" she asked. Kai nodded.

End Flashback

Hilary by now was already in her bed fast asleep. In her sleep was the one time where she could be free and do what ever she wanted……….

It was already midnight. A teenaged boy snuck into her bedroom. He looked over the sleeping girl, then carefully lifted her up not waking her. He walked over to Hilary's window and jumped out into the night with her in his arms.

He was swift almost as if he was racing the wind.

He would have gone faster if he didn't have Hilary in his arms. From the time he took her from her bed to now it had been two full hours. He was almost to his destination when Hilary started to wake up. She opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her bed, but in someone's arms

So, what did you think? Please Review!


	2. Night of Mysteries PT:2

Hey people what's up? I'm back with another chapter, but I have author's block for all my Beyblade fics! (sigh) Anyways I know some of you read this story but never actually review. If you read this please review even if it is to criticize the fic; I take constructive criticism!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2: A Night of Mysteries Pt.2

**

* * *

**

Hilary opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her bed, but in someone's arms. Her eyes widen, but Before she could think or do anything in her present situation, her captor placed a hand over her mouth.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes ruby eyes; her body language showed fear, the man could tell.

He looked down at her with violet eyes wearing a black hood, still running to his destination when he spoke.

"trust me, I won't hurt you, just DON'T SCREAM! Were almost there." her captor said in monotones voice as he removed his hand, but Once he removed his hand……..

"TRUST YOU? TRUST YOU! YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'M JUST GONNA TRUST SOMEONE WHO SNATCHED ME FROM MY WARM AND COZY BED AND IS TAKING ME TO GOD KNOWS WHERE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST LAY BACK AND PRETEND NO ONE IS HAS TAKIN ME CAPTIVE'' Hilary nearly screamed, but deep down she new she could trust him for some strange reason.

Before she could continue her thoughts she fainted from shock. Her captor saw her faint, then looked up to see that he was almost to his destination place.

In eye shot, you could see a castle, correction, a crystal place that sparkled in the moonlight along side a lake that was glistening in the moon's presence.

If you looked hard enough you could see another boy, a neko-jin with long black hair standing in front of the place.

As the teen carrying Hilary stopped in front of the place, was when the black haired teen spoke,

" You do know that she might not be the one to brake your curse Kai? You don't even know her."

" That's where you are wrong Ray. She was my best friend long ago around third grade or so. She is the one who delayed the curse from forming at that time." the teen said in a monotones voice as he removed his hood to reveal that he had crimson eyes, two-toned hair, and markings on his face that were shaped like triangles in blue.

The neko-jin named Ray sighed. "You changed back,……….. but anyways let's get her in side before she gets cold" Ray said.

"Hn" Kai grunted as he followed Ray who left the front of the palace to head inside.

Once inside the castle, they past by three main (large) halls until they came to one that was painted a midnight blue, had white tiled floors, a paintings hanging on the walls, and white curtains covering the windows that blew up because of the night breeze.

Kai was just about to make a turn past the windows when a certain red-head appeared and stopped both Ray and Kai from heading to their newest destination.

"What's her name?" the red-headed Russian asked. "Hilary" Kai coldly said. "Fine, whatever. Her room is already done." the red-headed Russian said.

"Thanks Tala." Kai said as he left both Ray and Tala to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

As soon as he left his 'friends' he headed to a bedroom at the far end of the hallway. Once he entered the room he was greeted by a silver and baby blue room. He laid Hilary on the bed that was near the window when she starting to wake.

Once she opened her eyes, she yawned then looked around her surroundings until she spotted Kai. "So it wasn't a dream!…………. I demand you to take me back home!" Hilary said placing her arms on her hips. "No can do your highness." Kai said sarcastically.

"Why not? Are you gonna kill me? And don't be sarcastic with me mister!" Hilary snapped.

"Why would I kill my best friend, Hilary?" Kai asked as his eyes changed violet and his markings on his face were now black.

"What did you say? And how do you know my name?" Hilary asked in pure shock, but before she could get an answer Kai had already left the room to leave Hilary to her thoughts and sleep.

'could he be _my _Kai?' Hilary asked herself. As she tried to go asleep, but couldn't because she was scarred of where she was and was there in this unknown place.

* * *

Kai quietly shut the door as he changed back to himself ( you know crimson eyes, blue markings, etc..) ' I have never changed that fast before. Is she doing this?' Kai said to himself as he left to retire for the night just as Ray and Tala had done.

* * *

I know it was short, but I want to know if you people like this story. I know I'm gonna sound greedy by saying this, I want at least five reviews till I update the next chapter! 


End file.
